Pointless Adventures
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: When Ali has been working too hard how will her Hufflepuff friends chear her up. Five hours, two buckets of peanut butter and a pocket watch later ... The life of a 'Puff through the eyes of an OC. For dancingwithrainbows HPFC challenge.


**This was for a challenge at HPFC where you had to put yourself into a little story, my muses seemed to have other ideas as they came up with this oneshot about an OC. But that was allowed so here it is, you might recognise some of this character from my multichapter "Like Ice Cream"**

**Disclaimer, I really don't own anything :(**

I stood staring sleepily in the mirror, crap I was late and I looked a mess. I contemplated my reflection, my hazelnut eyes were darker than normal and little black rings could be seen beneath them. My hair was usual neither straight nor extremely curly, today it was gently wavy, except for little ringlets in the most annoying places; like behind my ears or the bits I had slept on. Never mind, I pulled my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck; it was really getting on my nerves, and hot day like today screamed wearing your hair up, even if I hated it whenever I tied it back. I raced down the creamy golden stairs to a waiting Eva, who didn't look very happy.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said, screeching to a halt beside her. "I was studying late last night!"

She grinned to show me she wasn't really pissed at me, "Oh Alison, you've been studying so much, you should be in Ravenclaw." I scoffed at that, I may work hard but that's what us Hufflepuffs do, I desperately needed to do well in Madam Pomfrey's course as she had only took on two people for newt level healer training; me and Cho Chang,

"Hardly," I countered "I'm too kind and loyal." This was obviously a reference to our house's "Group", why we are put here for are time at Hogwarts. I love it here, I'm so glad I'm a Hufflepuff. Most people say to me, after lots of nasty comments, that I must hate my dormitory and common room because our House colours are bright; like a bee. It's not at all, it's filled with the mellowest yellow armchairs, and filled with enchanted windows that reflect the weather at the best vantage point, as we are effectively in the basement, there are always fresh flowers around too; my common room fills me with hope. But, my favourite part is the ceiling; it's a gloriously gentle gold colour with spirals of black twisting in interesting shapes; like vines. They all conjoin in the centre to create a badger, the Hufflepuff crest. I would never want to be in any other house.

"If I was in Ravenclaw," I continued, as we made our way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, "Then you would be a Gryffindor." I announced this with a great finality, before we promptly broke down it to fits of laughter. It was true to an extent though; she was always the one to come up with the most crazily fun plans, and she was brave enough to act them out, usually dragging me along in the process. Then, I supposed, she wasn't that much; she thought through her plans instead of racing straight into them. That's why we laughed, it was our little joke, Gryffindor's headed straight in without thinking. I suppose it's mean, but us 'Puff's are always on the receiving end of stereotypes. But I suppose all of the houses could be. I mean, you could say Ravenclaws are swots who have no life other than studies, Gryfindor's are stupid (though Hermione proved that point wrong), Slytherin's are evil death eater juniors (though that was probably true), and us Hufflepuff's had everyone else; we were supposedly the duff house, I strongly disagreed.

At the minute, Eva, who was shaking her short black bob wildly around, I was about to ask her if she was okay; it hadn't been that funny, but she just looked at me as if to say "just shut up for a second and I'll explain"

"You know," she began, with a glint in her eye that made me want to run away so as not to get involved in another of her schemes "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." That was all I could get out of her, from the common room to breakfast she didn't say another thing about it; no matter how much I wheedled she wouldn't budge.

When we reached the doors of the hall we spotted Hannah and Susan, waving for us to follow them to the Hufflepuff table. We were all quite close friends, we had bonded during our first year and bonds like that didn't easily dissolve. I was in quite a sentimental mood as I looked upon are group all talking together in the way we usually did; but I looked upon it differently, I noticed things. The way Hannah was getting quite flustered over a piece of potion homework, her blond hair loose and as she turned her head round and round her face was turning a pleasant pink. Then Susan was there, offering soothing words and little pointers, ever the practical with her long red hair tied in a no fuss plait. Next to me was Eva, she was talking to Andrew, who sat on the edge of the group, gesturing with her hands her mouth turned up in a grin; probably regaling him with tales of our escapades. Finally there came me, looking on at everyone else and gently brushing my strawberry blonde curls behind my ear, secretly worrying about my performance in last night's Healer training. Maybe not so secretly, at least to my friends.

"Come on Ali," Eva started, "Your seventeen, live a little." She had a devilish glint in her eyes, whatever she had planned wasn't going to be good. I looked over at Sue and Hannah, the red head had a slightly sympathetic look; she knew what Eva when she had an idea, but she still had a smirk playing on her lips, and Han, she was openly chortling at my face. So here I was, Alison "Ali" Wildes about to be dragged on another pointless adventure.

"Well," she began, "It involves a lot of finding ..."

Five hours, two buckets of peanut butter and a pocket watch later we were here. In detention. I hated detention, less time for work, less time for play, less time for anything except from cleaning classrooms, filled to the top with nut paste that Eva had swore she "Didn't know how it had got there."We had been told we weren't to use magic, so I was stood on my tiptoes to reach the highest point of the room with my sodden rag. I couldn't believe how annoyingly cheerful my best friend was being. Even faced with boring manual labour, she was whistling a jaunty tune and bouncing around the room. I loved Eva, I really did, but sometimes I wanted to strangle her.

"Admit it." She turned on me, whipping her shiny raven hair from her deep blue eyes "It was fun."

"Never would I ever call nearly being blown up fun!" I replied, it was most definitely true. "Anyways, you only liked it 'cause you stole a sneaky kiss from Andrew." It was a good tactic to use, she flushed a little and I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"It isn't stealing darhling," She said in an exaggerated posh drawl, holding her neck high in a haughty position. "If he is willing to give it." Oh how we laughed, it almost made detention bearable, almost .

I dreaded to think what she would get me into next. I was doomed.

**A/N Don't you just love Eva. Aw she sounds like a good laugh. Anyway, read and review and whatnot.**

**P.S Just couldn't resist the AVPM reference ;)**

**Rose :D**


End file.
